Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${-2x-y = 5}$ ${12x-2y = -6}$
Solution: Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${-2x-y = 5}$ $-2x{+2x} - y = 5{+2x}$ $-y = 5+2x$ $y = -5-2x$ ${y = -2x-5}$ ${12x-2y = -6}$ $12x{-12x} - 2y = -6{-12x}$ $-2y = -6-12x$ $y = 3+6x$ ${y = 6x+3}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = -2x-5}$ ${y = 6x+3}$ The linear equations have different slopes. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ When two equations have different slopes, the lines will intersect once with one solution.